Cosmic Love
by Zephyr Hearts
Summary: She decides she has to remove herself from his influence, yet in doing so she finds out that he is in fact in love with her too, so they lose themselves in each other.


Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, no seriously I don't. If I did, god the show would be the most corrupted sex blown teenage show ever. Mmhmm, it would be. But seriously, I don't own Degrassi.

A/N: Okay so this is merely just a one-shot. I promise! Ha ha. Anyway, I got the idea from an animation I stumbled upon on photobucket. I thought it was cute, and I'm sure you guys have seen them before, if you haven't then well… I'll try and post a link on my profile. Anyway…

Before you guys read, I have to say that… well… I LOVE you! If it weren't for you guys, I would be stuck in my room doing nothing but staring blankly at the wall. Now that I have so many people that enjoy my stories, I actually keep myself busy with uploading stories.

Thank you! Here you guys are!

This one-shot is inspired by the song **Cosmic Love** by **Florence + the Machine.**

* * *

Cosmic Love

Summary: She decides she has to remove herself from his influence, yet in doing so she finds out that he is in fact in love with her too, so they lose themselves in each other.

* * *

The day, for lack of the better word, was white.

Bright and hot, scattered with beautiful white flower petals that made the town very white, it's sweet honey fragrance lingering in the air.

Two pairs of eyes glanced at each other, blinking curiously.

One a light shade a sky blue, the other jade green; both watching the flower petals fly off the trees, making the field more white than it already is.

A sigh…

"Eli…"

He turned to her, glancing at her with his outrageously dark intense green eyes, which (if it were possible) could probably burn holes into her white skin. A cute red blush burned her cheeks red, and she bit on her bottom lip, tugging softly on the pouty pink flesh. Blue eyes blinked up, staring into those dark green eyes that she loves so much.

"Yes Clare?"

She smiled wholeheartedly.

"Do you like me?"

Eli blinked a few times.

Does he like her?

He averted his gaze to the ground, scattered with those white flower petals. Eli licked his lips and then turned to glance at Clare. Her curly hair framed her face, bangs hanging above the bluest eyes he had ever seen. Eli swallowed the lump in his throat, and sighed shakily, trying to calm the erratic pace of his heart.

"No." He muttered.

"O-oh… okay… w-well, I'll just um… I'll leave you alone now… thanks for today."

She felt like her heart was being torn from her chest. Clare got up, brushed the dirt off her bottom, and she sprinted across the field, the flower petals bouncing up as her feet came crashing down on the plush grass and white petals.

"Clare!" Eli shouted for her.

She ignored him, continued running.

"Clare! Clare _wait_!" Eli ran around her, standing in front of her. He held her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. Clare hit his chest, screaming for him to let her go.

She cried.

She screamed.

She sobbed.

She whimpered.

But…

Eli held onto her tight.

With one arm securely around her waist, he reached up and with his right hand he lifted her chin up, revealing hurt blue eyes, glazed with un-shed tears. Eli cupped her face and Clare whimpered, lowering her gaze. She choked on a sob.

"Clare… I don't like you…"

"I-I know you've made it clear… You-you don't like me… you—

"I love you."

Clare blinked up at him, swallowing her suddenly dry throat. She parted her lips, opening and closing her mouth, trying to find the words to say to that.

"Wh-what?" She asked.

"I love you… I don't like you Clare." Eli repeated.

The wind picked up, and rustled the trees, the petals now falling like snow. Clare closed her eyes and she leaned against the warm touch of his hand.

"I love you Clare… I love you so much." Eli stated. He swooped down and captured her lips in a kiss, taking her breath away. Clare gasped from the sudden action, and Eli took that opportunity to slowly thrust his tongue into her mouth. He wrapped his arms around her waist and Clare reached up to thread her fingers through his hair.

_"Eli do you want to go on a date one day?"_

_"No…"_

_"Eli do you think about me every now and then?"_

_"No."_

_"Eli… have you ever thought of kissing me once?"_

_"No."_

_"Eli do you ever think about us being together?"_

_"No."_

_"Eli do you like holding me?"_

_"No."_

_"Eli if I give you my heart, will you break it?"_

Eli pulled his lips away from hers. Clare's eyes slowly fluttered open and she looked up into his. Eli smiled a genuine smile. He cupped her face.

"Clare when you asked me if I wanted to go on a date with you one day, the reason I said no is because… I want to go on a date with you every day."

She smiled.

"When you asked if I think about you every now and then, I said no because I think about you all the time."

Tears streamed down her face.

"When you asked if I ever thought about you kissing you once, I said no because I thought about kissing you more than once, I'd do it every day if I could."

Clare choked on a sob, the smile on her face never dissipated.

"When you asked if I imagined us being together, I said no because I want us to be together."

Eli brushed the tears away from her face with his thumb.

"When you asked if I liked holding you, I said no because I love having you in my arms, I die a little when we're not in each other's arms."

"When you asked me about taking your heart, and breaking it… Clare that's probably the dumbest question anybody could ever ask. I love you too much to ever hurt you… I love you… so much."

"Oh Eli! I love you too!" Clare threw her arms around his neck and she kissed him.

The two smiled within the kiss.

Their lips moved as one.

Their tongues dancing sensually.

Clare pulled away and whispered, "Eli…"

"Yes?" He glued his forehead against hers, eyes closed.

"Can we be together?"

"No…"

Clare looked up at him, glancing curiously in his jade green orbs. Eli smiled a little and he sighed softly.

"We are together."

End!

* * *

Cute wasn't it? Did it suck D: I thought it was cute :)

Later on, when I find the time to do it, I'm going to actually do an ongoing story with the song Cosmic Love it's going to be the most intense romance filled story. Not smut, but fluffy romance, with sex... you know... Well anyway, reviews?


End file.
